Guilty as charged
by ToriIsland
Summary: How did she end up here? In his arms... NaruHina


Guilty as charged

**A/N: **This is a very short (Maybe I'll continue it.), sweet, but romantic story that some will enjoy. This fan-fic contains no lime or lemon, Yaoi, or descriptive make-out scenes. (Unless I'm out ruled somehow. x3) Just plain sweet kisses and words or actions of love.

Huggles,

_ToriIsland_ :3

---

Hinata forgot what had happened. One moment, she was spying on a certain blonde haired teen while he trained, and the other she was in _his_ apartment, in _his_ embrace, hand in hand, lip to lip while the sun set outside.

They stopped kissing, and held each other tight.

"Hinata…" one whispered.

"Naruto…" the other did just as the same.

"I love you." the teen said, a certain sparkle in his blue eyes.

A tear of unbelievable silent joy ran down the damsel's face, that later was wiped by the finger of her gentle lover.

Before their lips embraced again, the boy was able to make out these words coming from the other's mouth

_"I love you too…"_

---

**_12 hours before_**

Hinata, now 16, shyly walked down the village streets that morning, trying to avoid eye to eye contact with anyone else. She saw, Kiba running with Akamaru, Shikamaru snoozing under a tree, Ino minding to her family's shop, and she blushed at the next person she saw.

Naruto was training in the hot summer sun. There was sweat running down his face, but he trained with determination.

Hinata wanted to get closer, to see Naruto training at a better view, but she knew she'd probably ruin her small secret to Naruto.

So she looked around for any good hiding places, and she finally saw a tree in a good length away from her crush. She quickly climbed up the tree and peered down from the mass of leaves, and there Hinata stood for an hour, eyeing Naruto with vigor.

But then Hinata gasped when she heard the branch that she was kneeling on crack beneath her weight. If she jumped out of the tree through the leaves, Naruto would hear her, and there wasn't enough time to conjure up a jutsu, or else she'd fall of lack of balance. Before she fell, a thorn cut her right arm, and the branch had completely snapped off the tree.

Before she knew it, Hinata was hurling down the tall orange tree.

---

Naruto had heard the small gasp coming from someone up the tree, and so he rushed to that place, just in time to catch a shocked Hinata as she fell with the sweet orange branch.

He gently placed her down on the grass, kneeling beside her. He could see that her right arm was badly bleeding, blood staining her cut shirt sleeve.

Hinata was barely conscious, but she was awake enough to see Naruto pulling off his shirt and tightly tying it to her cut, and lifting her up. But, she fainted once more at the sight of Naruto without a shirt.

---

At his house, Naruto placed down Hinata on his couch, by then she had reawakened to see Naruto with another shirt on, and sitting by her side to comfort the young woman by calmly talking to her. He received many blushes in return, as well as quick responses, and soon enough, Hinata was tired enough that she slept. Naruto secretly hugged her and spread a blanket over her, and slowly placed a pillow under her head.

---

Hinata finally awoke to see Naruto keeping a close eye on her. He saw that she awoke, and made a daring move.

Naruto came close to Hinata, who had sat up right. He sat next to her, slowly placing his arm around her waist, seeing if she would object. He was surprised when she didn't, but all she did was blush.

_Hinata, _Naruto thought in his head. _If I can have you, in all your beauty and wisdom, I will be the man most blessed in the world by God._

He slowly pulled her in. Hinata closed her eyes and let Naruto continue.

He slowly caressed his lips on hers. She did the same, that caress, soon turned into love, deep, true love.

---

**_Present_**

It was now dark outside, and the gentle lovers were still kissing. Naruto then let go of Hinata, a red blush arising to his face when a thought came in his head.

Though it was dark, Hinata saw the blush, and asked "Naruto, why are you blushing?"

"Well," He said in embarrassment. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"I swear upon my love to you." she promised.

Naruto sighed. "I never thought that you'd be here with me tonight, kissing me, holding my hand, holding me…"

Hinata had a smile on her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

They embraced again… and they wished that they never let go…

---

A/N: So… What ya' think? **PLEASE REVIEW**! I want to know what I can do to improve this…


End file.
